Shuffle
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: five song fics to help inspire me to write. all are Draco x Neville one-shots


Title: Shuffle

Show/Book: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Neville Longbottom x Draco Malfoy (both ways)

Summary:

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potters or the Songs used for this Shuffle….I OWN NOTHING!

A/N: I needed help writing and so I just decided to do a five song shuffle for the Draco x Neville lover in me and I believe that it helped! I'm okay with the way the stories came out but I'm soooo sorry about the OOC-ness! I have never written them OOC before and I'm sooo sorry about that!

Also this story in un-BETAED! If you see any errors, let me know! And reviews would be great. Let me know if you loved it or hate it or even if I need to stop with the lame stories!

(REVIEW please and thank you!)

Warnings: Male on Male love, blood, harsh words, OOC-ness, Yaoi and just silly-ness!

Oh and BTW CHARACTER DEATH BWAHAHAHA

Five song shuffle for Draco x Neville LJ, DA, and FF.

The Songs used:

1. What lies beneath by breaking Benjamin

2. Hurt by Christina Aguilera

3. Misery by Pink

4. Blue Moon/ We Belong Together by Selena soundtrack

5. it's not over by Draughty

~~~~ooOoo~~~~~~~~~~~

**What Lies Beneath by Breaking Benjamin:**

_Take a breath. Hold it in. Start a fight. You won't win. Had enough. Let's begin. Never mind. I don't care…._

Neville glanced down at Malfoy as the smaller male leaned up and kissed him fully on the mouth. Shock soon faded away as pleasure took its place. Their lips moved against one another and soon Neville found his hands in Draco's smooth, silky hair, a moan escaped past the blonde's lips and Neville smiled into the kiss, pulling Draco hard against his chest.

Draco 'eeped' in surprise and Neville wasted no time as he let his tongue slip past parted lips. The warm wet mouth felt wonderful against his as their tongues soon danced in passion. Forgetting were they were, Neville let one of his hands fall from the blondes hair to pull away the buttons on the smaller males shirt. One, two and then three buttons came undone before finally he let his hand roam against heated skin. His fingertips brushed its way down to tight pink nipples, only stopping to lay his hand lighting against the pink rose bud. He felt Draco's hart pounding under his touch. Still kissing he twisted the nipple making Draco shudder against him in need and then after a second more, they both broke apart to grab some air.

Before either boys could say anything or even continue doing what they were doing sounds of footsteps drew near and before Neville could do anything, Draco ran away, leaving him alone. He heaved a heavy sigh and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, as he watched Draco disappear down the hallway.

As if to compensate for the not-quite-romance growing between them Draco's bullying had escalated… or perhaps it was just that Neville was taking the slytherin's words more personally than he had in the past… Whatever it was every time Neville tried to confront him about the harassment somehow they ended up kissing…

Neville knew that it was rare for the two of them to spend time alone together like this. It had only happened a hand-full of times so far, but it was becoming a horrible, wonderful routine. They would share a few moments of passion in each other's arms, and then Draco would avoid him and the knowledge of what they felt for one another for weeks afterward would be pushed to the side, laid forgotten, it seemed to only Draco Malfoy, until it became too much for Neville and then somehow they would end up in one of Hogwart's many empty classrooms together again. And each time Draco's bulling got worse and when he asked him about it the last time they made out, he replied that he had a rep to keep and that he needed to make sure that one knew about their little sexual relationship.

"One more time." Neville muttered as he made his way down the corridor later that night.

He will give Draco Malfoy one more shot to be with him and if he continued to be an asshole then he would have to tell him to stop.

That was it.

He had enough of the games, the fighting and he diffidently had enough of Draco leaving him alone each time with a boner that he had to take care of on his own.

~~ooOoo~~~~~~

**Hurt by Christina Aguilera**

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

"It's your fault! You killed him!" Ginny yelled out as the final battle ended in the defeat of the dark lord and the lost of many good friends.

Everyone stood around Harry as the chosen one held on tightly to Neville Longbottom's bloody body. Tear fell down Harry's eyes obscuring his already horrible vision. A crowd gathered, their heads hung low, all except Ginny who glared at Draco Malfoy, who stood across the battle field in shock. His already pale face became deathly pale and he felt sick to his stomach. His mind felt numb and all he could do was re-play Neville Longbottom saving his life from the Dark Lord's curse. He remembered standing were Neville's body was just a few minutes ago, his back was turned away from the Dark Lord. Draco saw his family waving at him to follow, to run away, to become a coward. And he remembered thinking that it didn't matter to him anymore. Nothing did. If people though he and his family as cowards fine. But at least they would escape with their lives. That was more than what some got. He went to run but before he could he hear sounds and then he felt himself being pushed away and then thrown on the hard floor. A second later he whipped around fast to see Neville Longbottom fighting against the Dark Lord as his once master tried to aim at him over Neville's curses and hexes. None, not one made its way to Draco but then he saw Neville fall.

Dead.

His body motionless and bleeding on the cold hard floor of the castle grounds. Draco remembered feeling like a dead weight had settled in the pit of his stomach then.

Suddenly he heard a cry and, all hell broke loose.

That all happened within the last few minutes and now, Draco still stood rooted to the ground. He thought of all the reasons why Longbottom risked his life for his. No, why the other male died saving his life! It made no sense to him at all. What was that fool thinking? Wasn't he the one that caused him so much pain during his years at Hogwarts? Wasn't he the one that bullied and spat on him? Wasn't he the enemy? The one that caused the death of the greatest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen? Sure, he didn't kill the man, but without his help, no one could have. What did the fool gain by killing himself for his sake?

"Fool." Draco Malfoy muttered under his breath as he stared at Neville Longbottom's dirty and bloody face then the remembered that one kiss they shared not so long ago. Draco thought of it as nothing at that time, the other was drunk and the boy probably didn't know what he was doing when he pressed his lips so tenderly against Draco's. At the time Draco Malfoy slapped the drunken fool and took fifty points from the boy's house and he never thought about it again, that is until today.

Was…did he….could he have meant that kiss? Had he misjudged the drunken boy that night? Did Neville protect him because he… he…loved him?

"Neville's dead because of you….." Ginny stopped yelling across the castle grounds as the Malfoy's made their way to their son who a second later was crying as he fell to his knees.

~~ooOoo~~~~

**Misery by Pink**

_Oh misery! Oh Misery!_

_Tell me why does my make a fool of me, seems its my destiny _

_For love to cause me misery _

"Ginny, would you like to go out with me?" Neville Longbottom mumbled.

"Oh, umm…I'm so sorry Neville. But no! Before you ask it's not because I don't find you cute or anything, it's just, that I want my first kiss to be with a guy that has more experience. You know? I don't want to share my first kiss with another person who also don't know how to kiss. It would be awkward." Ginny sighed and without waiting for a reply she picked up her school books and walked back toward the castle.

Neville's body shagged against the tree and he felt the tears about to fall. Why couldn't he get the girl? Why was it always the strong and popular types? Types like Harry, the twins, and even Ron got the girl. But him? No! It wasn't fair.

He was deep in his misery that he didn't hear the laughing of his bullies standing over him and when he looked up Draco Malfoy was smirking down at him. His sidekicks were standing behind him, doubled over in laughter.

"Well…well….well…it seems that not even the Weasel girl wants you Longbottom! It's sad really. I mean, she's right you know. No girl wants to kiss a boy that inexperienced." Draco laughed and then added. "You're going to be alone forever, eh, Longbottom. You're fifteen and you haven't kissed anyone yet?" he barked in laughter as he too doubled over beside his friends. He pointed at him as he kept having to take deeper and deeper breaths.

Neville stood up with a frown, the laughing stopped as he took a step toward them. Draco held out his hands to stop Carbbe and Goyle from attacking the poor boy. Draco smiled.

"Mad, are we?" Malfoy Asked.

Neville said nothing as he pushed himself away from his bullies, a flush of embarrassment stained his cheeks.

"You might be able to play for the other team. The poofs might take you! "Draco yelled.

Neville turned and looked back at Draco as the blonde boy made kissy faces at him, the other two laughed.

Neville didn't find it funny at all.

Awhile later when Neville was making his way to the great hall for dinner, he ran in to Draco Malfoy.

Draco smirked and made a kissing sound stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Stop, I'm not gay, Malfoy." Neville said.

"Oh, I know! Longbottom. But you know, if you need the practice…." Draco leans in as he whispered softly in his ears. His breath tickled his skin and he shuddered at the prospect of what Malfoy proposed. His face again flushed and he looked at the other boy in shock.

"Are…you…are you…" he couldn't seem to get the words out. He felt tongue tied and his palms started to sweat.

"No, I'm not. But if I do this for you, you have to do me a favor in return." Draco said in a smug voice.

"What do…do you..." Neville cleared his throat. And tried to start again but Draco cut him off with a quick and sharp tone.

"You will just have to see…give me your answer at the appointed place." without waiting for his reply, Draco turned and walked away.

That night Neville made his way out to the tree just as Draco said. When he got close enough he saw the other boy waiting on him.

"Well, I'm shocked! You actually came. You're not as dumb as I thought. Now, the first thing you need to know about kissing is that the man always goes 90 never all the way. The girl…."

"What…90?" Neville asked confused, his head spinning. Everything was happening to fast and he couldn't keep up. The look on Malfoy's face, told him that the other boy was losing his temper and quick.

"Just come here." Draco snapped.

Neville did as he was told and before he knew what was what, Draco pinned him against the tree, kissing him hard. Neville let out surprise gasp of shock as he opened his mouth. Draco used that time to adjust the speed to a slower pace, letting Neville to adjust to the kiss. The kiss was wet, messy and too much of Draco sucking on his bottom lip. And before long, Neville shoved the other boy away, escaping for air.

Draco laughed.

"You need a lot of work Longbottom! That was just awful! Lucky I'm here, otherwise, you couldn't get a girl to save your life." Draco looked down at the boy as he was still coughing. He smirked. "You are supposed to breathe through your nose, not hold it in! You fool!"

"You could have told me!" Neville snapped, as he finally caught his breath.

Draco reached for him again this time Draco made sure to carefully tell the honey brown hair boy to remember to breath. And after each kiss, Neville felt himself getting better and better.

Then after five weeks of making out with Draco Malfoy at night under the cover of the darkness, Neville felt good enough to try and ask out Ginny again. This time however, he knew for a fact that she couldn't turn him down.

*….*….*….*

"You what?" Draco replied. The shock taking over him slowly as Neville Longbottom repeated the same words again.

"I'm dating Ginny now, so we don't have to do this anymore! Although I still owe you that favor…so what will it be." Neville grinned.

Draco growled and stomped his foot. "You are not good enough yet! Why in the bloody hell did you ask her out only after five weeks, did I not teach you anything? You have more to learn!"

"Well…true. You did say wait another few weeks, but I felt the time…was...well…right!"

Draco saw red and with his unstable mind, he lunged for the other boy, knocking them both on the ground. They tossed around a few times before they were broken apart by Snape.

Draco Malfoy didn't hear anything that his favorite teacher was saying all he saw was Neville Longbottom walking away. And somehow in that moment he knew that his little trick to make Neville think he was gay backfired and it was he that felt for the other boy, not the other way around. He was the gay one!

He had planned to use Neville's soon to be affections for him to his advantage. But he didn't count on the other boy making the first move. That and he knew for a fact the Ginny girl was about to ask out the other kid. How in the hell had his plan backfired so badly? When did he start wanting Neville Longbottom all to himself? It was all a game, a way to control the other boy, how had it all gone wrong? When had it changed?

Draco Malfoy walked back to his dorm room in misery, for he knew that it was HE that wanted the other male and it was his lips he wanted to taste again and again.

"Fucking Weaslys!"

~~ooOoo~~~~~~

**Blue Moon/ We Belong Together by the Selena Soundtrack**

_Your mine and we belong together, yes we belong together for eternity. _

Disgust was written across Draco's face as plain as day and Neville sighed.

"You don't have to do anything, just come to the wedding with me. You don't have to talk to Harry or Ginny or anything. I just want you there with me."

"Why?" Draco huffed in anger.

Neville rolled his eyes, then pressed his forehead against Draco's with a soft smile and said. "Because you are mine and I want everyone to know that we belong together."

"Muggle lover!" Draco pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Without replying Neville lean down and kissed Draco softly on the lips. Draco mewled, and wrapped his arms around Neville's neck, pulling him closer. Soon the softness became heated and Draco felt Neville thrust his hips into his and he all but moaned in pleasure. Their tongues dance in a battle of heat and wetness and Draco felt lightheaded as Neville's hands roamed his body and then the taller man brought his hands firmly onto his ass as he pulled their hips together to create the most pleasurable sensations between them as their groins begged to be release form their too tight pants.

Finally they both pulled away and Neville once again pressed his forehead to his lover as they both tired to catch their breathes.

Draco blushed

"Fine, I'll go…but only for ten minutes! After that you're on your own."

Neville grinned and ran his fingers through Draco's soft hair. "yeah, whatever you say."

In the end, Draco stayed for the whole wedding and even managed to catch the bouquet and Neville couldn't have been happier.

~~ooOoo~~~~~~~~~

**It's not over by Daughtry**

_Taken all I can take and I cannot wait, we're wasting to much time_

_Being strong, holding on_

_Can't let it brings us down_

_My life with you means everything_

_So I won't give up that easily_

"Draco, Draco." his mother and father called him. They urged him to come to them, to go back to the dark side, the winning side. Harry Potter was dead and what was left to stand in the Dark Lords way now? A bunch of kids? Neville Longbottom? Who were they kidding? If the chosen one couldn't defeat the dark lord, then who could? And as much as he hates the idea of going back to that life, he couldn't just leave his mother and father to suffer at that mans hands.

Draco cringed on the inside.

He wanted to die. He wanted everything to end. He just didn't want to go back to the life that he had been living. But looking at his mother and father, he felt his resolve slip. His parents called him again and again he stayed. He couldn't move.

He just couldn't do this anymore!

But then he made the mistake to look at his most hated Dark Lord and what he saw caused him to step forward toward the darkness. He couldn't hear anything around him as he stared into those hallow eyes of the dark lord. Two steps, then three and on the four he was pulled to a stop.

Then he heard people gasping around him and the dark lord shifted his eyes away from him to the person clinging to his arm. Draco blinked and he became aware of what he was doing. What the hell was that? How did the dark lord pull him forward? Did he move on his own? He couldn't tell, but it didn't matter as the man that held onto him looked down at him with an emotion that he couldn't even to begin to understand.

"Malfoy, stop! You don't want to go back to that." Neville said.

"And who are you?" asked the Dark Lord in a bored tone.

Neville paid him no mind as he glanced down at the smaller boy. Neville noticed that the body he held was shaking slightly and he felt bad for the guy. It couldn't have been easy living with that monster. He couldn't even picture in his mind what the dark lord made Draco Malfoy do.

"Hope is not gone yet, Malfoy!" Neville yelled for everyone to hear and then whispered quietly so only Malfoy could hear him. "We need you, I need you. I can't be strong without you."

The dark lord laughed and so did his death eaters but nobody on the side with Neville laughed and soon everyone was questioning him why hope was still alive and why he stopped Draco Malfoy.

Neville Longbottom explained and soon he felt the man next to him stop shaking, he paused and grinned as Draco Malfoy held his hands as the both stood against the Dark Lord Together!

~~~ooOoo~~~~~~~

END NOTE: YOU CAN'T SPELL "THRUST" WITHOUT "TRUST" XD

Also I had fun writing this and I was in a bad mood when I started out, I was hoping that the song fic's would help, but it did make me write more Draco Malfoy x Neville Longbottom FanFic's, though I don't feel like writing anymore…*sigh* my muse has left and I don't know when she will come back…until then, enjoy my stories this week and I hope you will look forward to more soon, when my muse returns!

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
